HERS
by Darlingpai
Summary: Short oneshot of Lily and James. Lily's thoughts on her boyfriend James .


**HERS**

**SUMMARY: Lily's thoughts about James Potter after they began dating. ONESHOT. Lily's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Chyah, uh, the characters don't belong to me. **

* * *

"Hang on tight, Lils."

He spoke in what was almost a whisper; I could feel the heat of his breath against my neck. He had asked me before: Did I want to sit in the front of the back? I chose the front, and I'm glad I did. With his arms around me, I felt less exposed to the dangers of falling off.

James kicked off the ground; the broom lurched into the air. I had my fingers wrapped tightly around the wood; James' right hand covered mine while his other was wrapped tightly around my waist. He had warned me that I would feel more wind in the front, and I did. My hair didn't go crazy and start blowing everywhere; I had been smart to tie the locks in a low ponytail.

It wasn't as scary as I thought, the only thing that bothered me was that I couldn't control it; it was James who was steering the darn thing. If you haven't already guessed, this is me, Lily Evans, being taken by James Potter (my boyfriend of three months, one week and six days) on a ride on his broom around our school. I had told him to stay in the boundaries of the Quidditch Field, but I had a feeling he wouldn't listen to me.

That was the first thing I decided I liked about him; the fact that you couldn't tell him what to do. I suppose it's because it reminds me of, well, me. Of course, this was the number one reason we fight now, neither of us agree to compromise. Then again, it was because of this trait in James that he got me to date him in the first place. He simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

I had never taken a liking in broom flying; I focussed more on books and grades to think about sports. But now that I have a specific someone on a school team to watch, I've taken a keen interest in it; many people say that I just have a keen interest in James…

I looked down; we weren't more than six feet off the ground. I turned my head to the side, my temple touching the frame of Potter's glasses. He smiled at me, his eyes darting from me to the direction of the broom. I loosened my grip on the broom, relaxed now. My lips pressed against the stubbly cheek of my boyfriend. His hand tightened around my waist, clutching my side in a half-hug.

He cared enough for me that, even when he would love to be soaring high above the tree tops, he stayed close to the ground so I wouldn't be scared. I cautiously leaned back against him, my lips brushing his ear. "Go higher."

He smiled, tilting the broom up to rise into the air. It started to get colder; the wind hit my face, burning my eyes until tears gathered. James must have seen my scrunched up face, because he asked me if I was alright. I nodded, forcing a smile on my face.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

He levelled out the broom and stopped, just hovering above the forbidden forest, waiting for my reply.

"James." I said slowly, turned around as best I could. I gazed at him, taking in his features: His eyes were a beatufiul hazel that shone with love and concern for me, his lips lightly parted, his glasses slightly askew from the wind. I raised my hand and fixed them with a smile on my face, putting one on his.

I touched my lips as gentle as I could to his, his arms holding me. He didn't deepen the kiss, which to me meant that he didn't just want me to be his flavour of the week. I knew that he wanted me for me, and that is more than I could have ever asked for.

"I love you." I told him in a whisper as I pulled our lips apart and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too."

* * *

**(ooc) Or whatever you put down here when you're talking to yourself.  
Please read and review; this is my first fic so I hope that you like it. I know it's kinda short, but, eh. Whatever. I might do a James POV of the same story later, but I don't have time right this minute. I'd like to thank LUCI from UL because she's awesome. :D  
****Uhm. Yeah nn Thanks for reading. **


End file.
